


Poison

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: A dinner for two.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Twitter fic

They sat across from each other. The food was savory, the wine sweet, the poison tasteless. She took a drink. Punishment was at hand.


End file.
